Misawa's Mistake
by Gaara'sgrl
Summary: What happens when Chazz finds something a little odd on Bstion's student web page? And what is the dreaded file that has Chazz riled up enough to go running down the hallways in his boxers? It look's like Science Boy is at it again. Chazzxoc Bastionxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Misawa's Mistake**

Chapter 1: The Hill

**Alright peeps first fanfic written for this site by me and hope you like. Flamers will be cursed into oblivion by my friend Mr. Magic.**

Chazz's eyes got bigger and bigger as he saw what was on the web page before him. His eyes were about to pop out of his head when he finally got up from the computer yelling,

"SHEILD YOUR EYES!"

He got up and ran from the room yelling, and completely disregarding the fact that he was in his pajamas.

"MISAWA!" He yelled as he ran through the Obelisk hallways.

A head with shoulder length brown hair was looking out of one of the doors.

The girl saw who was making all of the noise and commotion and ducked back into her room. She had just enough time to grab an oversized black t-shirt before the pounding started.

"Lina-Open-The-Door! C'mon-Lina-I-Need-Your-Help!"

Every word was spoken in a loud voice and was followed by a thud on the door.

Lina opened the door cautiously, it was halfway open when Chazz pounced he jumped into the room.

"You have to help me find Bastion NOW!"

He was a mess standing there in plain black boxers with "Thunder" written on them in yellow on one of his legs. His hair had come down from its gelled state and was now hanging down his neck stopping about halfway down to his shoulders.

His eyes were still glassy from the computer, and he was shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.

He must have been truly disturbed because he had run down the hall without

-shoes

-socks

-or a shirt

Instantly her frown ceased and she threw him the shirt,

"I think I have some black boots you can wear, don't lace them up and you should be fine, you know where the socks are"

Lina walked into the bathroom and came out a minute later with her hair brushed and a new shirt on.

It was black and matched her pajama bottoms it read "lightning" across the front.

Chazz too was dressed all in black (now with the shirt and boots on) and because his hair was down he looked slightly like the guitarist from a punk rock band. (A/N: drools)

He grabbed a jacket from her closet and they were out the door. Elapsed time 4minutes 39seconds, they had obviously done this before.

As they walked out the huge double doors Lina's frown returned.

"Chazz why do we need to find Misawa? I know he's a loser but what could science boy have done this time?"

"Not right now Lina I'll tell you later, once this is over"

Chazz said and continued walking. Lina stopped; she crossed her arms and glared silently.

"Lina c'mon just come with me it's hard to explain."

His face was a little less hard now.

She took one step back so she was now on the edge of the hill. (A/N: trouble)

"Try me?"

He took another step toward her "Lina…" he tripped over one of the shoelaces (they were untied so they would fit him)

His body fell forward and hit hers they both went tumbling down the hill totally tangled up together.

"YOU MORON"

Were the last words that came out of Lina's mouth before they fell of a ledge into the ocean

_screen goes blank, announcer starts_

_Announcer: "What happens next? Tune in next week to find out_

**Bye! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy! RnR ppls Oh and hopefully I can update every week unless tests are coming**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow sorry I haven't updated in a while guys my school went on a trip and I was isolated from technology for a couple days, but that's no excuse so for your personal enjoyment I give you "Misawa's mistake":**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it want it but don't. sorry.**

"You Mor-"

SPLASH

They both hit the water simultaneously. Thankfully it was shallow enough to stand so they could get entangled easily. His shoelace was knotted around her wrist, and her shirt had ripped just above her waist. After he had gotten his hand out of the hole her shirt now hung so you could see the small lightning bolt tattoo next to her belly button.

(A/N: like the boy in Jeepers Creepers /2 with the rose)

After a couple of very uncomfortable minutes, the two collapsed on a large rock near the shore.

"Well step one is accomplished, we just 10 minutes of walking to get down here." Chazz was smirking as he said this.

"Oh this is going to be a long night." Lina said but she was smiling and trying not to laugh.

15 minutes later

They were now about halfway across the lake going at a leisurely pace on Chazz's yacht. Both had changed again, now they both donned Obelisk boy's uniforms. The Ra yellow dorm was getting closer and closer. As they where nearing the halfway point the engine sputtered and died.

"JAGGER!" Chazz yelled "I know I shouldn't have let him borrow it, he never re-fills the tank! Well we'll have to swim."

Chazz placed his jacket on the deck, and jumped over the rails into the lake.

"Wait… don't you have an outboard?" Lina sighed "Aww c'mon I don't swim very well."

She sighed again and took off her jacket as well. After tightening her belt she jumped into the lake and followed Chazz's kicking feet. Both swimmers cut through the water and at a leisurely pace they began to swim to shore.

The water slowly got shallower and soon the two could walk up to the rocky shore in between the Ra and Slifer dorms.

Just as Chazz grabbed Lina's to lead her on to the Ra dorms a red jacket hit Lina in the face. The Jacket was soon followed by a pair of faded blue jeans hitting Chazz. A half-naked Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley ran past the couple into the water, while stripping off their remaining clothes.

"Yeah! Skinny-dipping in the moonlight! Wait until Crowler sees us!" Jaden yelled

"Oh hello Chazz, Lina, got any grilled cheese?" Chumley asked after noticing the two Obelisks standing there.

Chazz had pulled the jeans off his face and Lina had placed the jacket on the rock, she was now trying not to look at any of the Slifer's bare chests, although Syrus was rather muscular for his slight build.

"You guys wanna join us?" Jaden asked brightly.

**I'm going to end it there guys. I hope I did a better job on grammar than I did last time. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.** **Flamers beware I bight. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had quarterly exams and I DO actually study for those, and just a bunch of school stuff. That's no excuse though so without further ado, I give you…Misawa's Mistake!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this show well I wouldn't be writing this would I?**_

_**Chapter 3: Lacy umbrella's and Camouflage**_

"C'mon Chazz come swim with us we're not really skinny dipping we still have our boxers on." Syrus said gently.

"You do?" Chumley interrupted.

Jaden and Syrus came out of the water and began to drag Chazz in.

"Guy's no I don't want…." Chazz began, but he didn't have time to finish.

Lina had walked up to the smallest boy. "Sy? Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Syrus was blushing he had a thing for Lina, but he couldn't leave Dark Magician Girl could he?

"Would you mind letting Chazz go? We have somewhere to be, I'll get you a special addition Magician Girl."

"Yeah definitely!"

Syrus let go of the older boy and dragged Jaden off him as well.

"Awww Sy you are such a sell out!" Jaden complained before his head was dunked under water.

Walking away from the Slifer dorm Chazz noted that a bush on the side of the trail was rustling a little. He reached out his arm and stopped his companion, she looked at him quickly, and he gestured toward the bush. Her eyes grew wide; Lina was the victim of an overactive imagination so when she saw the bush a million thoughts rushed through her head.

_A cougar? No maybe a Vampire or even a Homicidal Maniac named Billy?_

Reaching slowly to the ground Chazz picked up a long thin tree branch. They continued to walk but more cautiously now, just as they walked past the bush in question a dark figure jumped out.

"REPENT VAMPIRE SCUM!" The figure yelled as he pushed his staff foreword.

Lina managed a squeak of surprise before she dove behind Chazz. He reflexively thrust the branch upward and caught the figure in the chest.

"Ow hey!" The figure exclaimed in a strange accent and then stepped into the light to reveal their alchemy teacher.

"Professor Banner…what are you doing here, and dressed so strangely?" Lina asked still shaking from fright.

Chazz on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the teacher's odd attire. He wore a long pink camouflage kimono, and the staff that he had almost hit the two with stood as a white lacy umbrella, one would wonder why a man his age would be walking around like this.

"I, of coarse am hunting vampires. What are two students such as yourselves doing out so late?" The dark haired man asked.

"We're just taking a walk Professor" Chazz replied still gazing at the lacy umbrella that the Slifer teacher had tried to hit him with.

"Oh okay, carry on, and if you miss class tomorrow, well I'll have to report this." He turned around and walked away calling back to the couple. "Watch out for Vampires!" and with a wave he sat down in the bushes again.

"Well that wasn't weird at all, was it?" Lina smiled at Chazz.

"Not at all." He returned the grin, and put his arm around her waist.

As the two walked toward the Ra dorm Chumley's voice echoed back to them out of the darkness.

"You mean you guys tricked me? HEY…NO CAMERAS…JADEN!"

* * *

**_Alright R+R ppl I wan't to know whay you guys thing and if I should tell you what Bastion did at the end okay Have Fun!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, I haven't updated in a while huh? I am really sorry thanks for being so dedicated people, I have the fourth quarter blues at school, had to make sure that I passed and made it to High School. Now that finals are over I'll have time to finish the last couple of chapters. This is going to be a 5 chapter story, but if you like it a lot I might write a sequel. But I have been away for too long to ramble on, so here you go…_

Disclaimer: Don't own YGOGX I wouldn't write this if I did.

Chapter 4

_What else could go wrong...Oh Crud!_

Lina chuckled as the shouts of Chumley's protest faded into the night. She looked up at Chazz who was 2 inches taller then her (without his hair gelled.) As he slid his hand around her shoulder she smiled slightly. Who would've thought that her friend from prep school would show up here looking so… hot?

"Chazzie?" she asked smirking as she used his childhood nickname.

"Yeah?" He smiled at the use of his old name, but looked back to ensure that Jaden and his groupies were out of earshot. If they heard that his life would be ruined.

"Why don't you wear your hair down anymore? With all of the gel it's kind of hard to run your fingers through." She playfully twirled a strand of his sleep-ridden hair through her fingers.

"I don't know when I got in to the school Blaze sent me a huge bucket of the stuff and told me that it made me look cool, and I should use it. He also told me not to style it like a hedgehog anymore. The last words on the note were 'stick up for yourself'…I think he was teasing me" He frowned.

"Yeah, I do too." Chazz stopped, and Lina did as well watching his face contort in thought in the light of the moon.

"Chazz," she spoke softly now, "you know your brother's are full of it. If you ever were the King of games it would be you that ruled not them." She gently rubbed his back.

"Lenny," he said using her own childhood nickname. "Thanks so much for everything, as a kid you helped me get through my brother's teasing, and you still do. Without you I think maybe I might have ended up like them.

He stepped closer to her placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Chazzie, don't say things like that, even without me you are too nice to end up like Blaze or Jagger." A slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"Thank you though" he said leaning in.

Her blush deepened, this was her childhood friend, this was Chazzie Princeton. This thought caused her to look down at her shoes, as she did this her head bumped his nose slightly.

"Oh sorry" she said barely audible.

"It's fine" he lifted his hand from her arm and used his first two fingers to lift her chin up so her face was once again equal to his own.

"Chazzie…what's happening?" she asked.

"Honestly Len I have no clue, but don't stop it this just feels right." He leaned closer to her so their faces were only and inch apart.

For a minute they stayed like this, their friendship teetering on the edge of something more. It was then that Lina realized that: he's right this is supposed to happen. She moved foreword and their lips softly brushed against each other. As the passion flowed between them their friendship changed.

The two teens were very close, the hugs, arms around each other, and constant flirt-like behavior were signs of their bond. But this was different; this was something more than that. Her arms reached around his neck and settled at the nape of it while his left hand became entangled in her hair.

Neither of the two had noticed a red light blinking in the bushes near the edge of the path. It started to rain, and a dark figure stood up and not being able to hold in laughter anymore. The tall boy laughed loudly as he ran away trying to shield his video camera from the rain. Chazz and Lina had finally noticed the figure, and then stood in place watching the ninja-like, dark clad figure run away in full tilt.

"Oh crap!" they said in unison and then laughed.

"Okay let's go I can't have you standing out here in the rain can I? Besides I need to something with Misawa" Chazz stated and taking her hand and beginning to walk again.

"Chazz, I am cold, wet, and I still have no clue why you want science boy," Lina said.

As they neared the top of a hill Chazz said, "Look on the bright side, you have me, and at least it can't get any worse."

The curse of those words struck, as Lina slipped on a stick that was on the ground, and dragging Chazz down the two slid in the mud all the way to the bottom of the hill.

"OH CRUD!"

_Alright the fluffy had to happen and you know it. I promise the next chapter will be pure humor. I wrote this while watching the Stanly Cup Finals (Hurricanes vs. Oilers game 7) and it was so hard not to have some random hokey player come and nock them over. If you don't get it Lina and Chazz grew up together so they are really close, that is why they were always touching each other and stuff. We'll learn more about it next chappie. I promise by the end you will find out:_

_Who was the spy?_

_What happens to the video?_

_How their friends react to the names Chazzie and Lenny?_

_And…_

_What did Bastion do? _

_I promise I'll clear it up. Love you guys and as always R&R (tell me what you think of a sequel)_

_Thanks _

_ME :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, see how fast that was? It's because of summer, no more school all day. My job isn't horribly demanding so I've had a lot more time to write the story. So this is the last chapter. Sad? Well don't be I promised an epilogue, so you'll be seeing a little more of me. Okay no more chatting it's time for the last chapter of MISAWA'S MISTAKE:_

Chapter 5

_Misawa's Mistake_

Lina and Chazz sat at the bottom of the hill covered in sticky, black mud. With rain poring down on top of their heads.

"Arg! You are such a moron! You had to say it didn't you? Every time someone says that phrase something goes wrong." Lina hit him upside the head when she finished.

Surprisingly Chazz was laughing, rolling around in the mud.

"Have you gone nuts?"

As she watched the black haired boy roll around she couldn't help it she started to laugh as well. The ridiculousness of the situation had finally sunk in, and she started to roll as the feeling of moronisum (A/N: not a word, but it should be) coursed through her veins. It was midnight, she had fallen down a cliff, nearly drowned, ran into 3 skinny-dipping Slifers, almost gotten hit in the head with a frilly umbrella, fallen for her best friend, and fallen down a hill to sit covered it the grossest mud she'd ever seen while it rained. All of the torture had been endured just because Bastion had offended Chazz in a way she might never know.

Soon they were both in Hysterics just like that day so long ago just after the two had first met.

Flashback to age 5

A small girl with her brown hair in a pony tail, and a young boy with spiked hair that resembled a hedgehog were lying on the ground in the mud, from the rain the day before, laughing.

"Did you see his face when the whip cream hit him?" The not yet mature voice of Chazz spoke through his giggles.

"That was great it was even funnier the third time" Lina laughed through hysterics.

Chazz's older brother, who was 14 at the time, came running his long black hair curled out at the back of his neck. (A/N: skater boy style) He was holding a towel that was dripping with whipped cream and some of the slightly sticky substance was still on his cheek.

"CHAZZ! LINA! YOU LITTLE BRATS! THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL!" he dropped the towel to the ground and started running towards the children.

End Flashback

This time no crazed teenager ran out of the house, and attacked them. So they just simply sat there and laughed. Until finally they just sat and thought.

"Okay let's go" Chazz stood up and helped Lina get to her feet.

"Yeah I want to get back to sleep before 3am" Lina giggled.

They began to walk back up the hall and the rain began to wash off some of the mud. Finally the two reached the RA Yellow dorm, and walked up the stairs to the boy's level. They walked until they found a door with numbers written all over it.

"This had to be it, who else writes numbers on his door?" Chazz asked.

"Well I haven't met any other number-graffiting, science nerds that live in RA, but if I do I'll let you know." Lina replied sarcastically.

Chazz started pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP YOU NERD!" Chazz let out all of his frustration on the door…which didn't open.

one hour later

"Damn door won't open, and Bastion can't wake up for the life of him." Lina said.

She and Chazz were covered in dry mud and she was resting her head on his chest as they sat next to the door. Slowly the two fell asleep letting the exhaustion fall over them like a wave.

The next morning

Bastion walked out of his dorm ready for his classes. He noticed the two muddy figures sitting next to his door. He noticed that the boy was Chazz. That is what I expected. He thought, but it was worth it to put up that picture of him from kindergarten next to one of a hedgehog. The caption above the animal said "Little Chazz without Makeup", and the one above the boy said "Little Chazz with Makeup." Then there was a picture of him at him current age next to the picture of a cockatoo. The bird had "Big Chazz with Makeup," and the teenager had "Big Chazz with makeup.

Bastion had also included a caption at the bottom that said "And I bet the girls think he is an animal." His web page had gotten over a thousand hits and he had gotten so many emails that just said LOL it wasn't even funny.

"Oh well now that he's shown up here I'll just have to replace it" And so saying Bastion took out a digital camera and snapped a picture of the two sleeping Obelisks.

_Well there you go, hope you enjoyed R&R. :D_


End file.
